Crystal Cove
C C sign.png|thumb|261px|right|A popular symbol of CC.]] Crystal Cove is a city with (at the moment) 2541 blocks. It is made of 13 islands( that I know of ). This is the 2nd time Crystal Cove has been inactive. The two mayors befor now were Richman12 and ???. Islands of Crystal Cove This starts were you begin. Central City Island This is the first part of the tour. It is were most of the important goverment buildings are located. They include The Capital building, The City Information, The Document Ward, The Chamber of Commerance, The City Registar, and The Suprem Courts of City Councle. Hollywood Island This is west of Central city Island. It conects by Hollywood Bridge. This is were all of he movie stars live. It currently has Studio A, B, B2, and C3. It is also were a school built for the movies is located, a apartment building for the producers, and the famous Hollywood Avenue. Richmen Island This island is west of Hollywood Island. It conects by a small bridge. It is home to the famous Richman manors, and Richman River. Many people call this place home. Resort Island This island is to the North of Central City Island.It conects by both a monrail and bridge. This is were both of Crystal Coves Airports, The most famous boardwalk in Crystal Cove, and Beau Hotel is located. Magicbob Island This island named after a mod. It is north of Resort Island. Concects by Crystal bridge. Nothing special about it though, just an island. No Named Island This is east of Magicbob Island and conects by a bridge. All that's here is a beach, and 2 or 3 homes. Island of Chapline This is west of Magicbob Island. Conects by a bridge. Nothing special here. Mall Island This is north of Magicbob island. Conects by a bridge. Only thing on this island is Crystal Grande Mall.( hints Mall ) Northern Island This island is north of Mall Island.Conects by bridge. Only has a coastline. Goverment Island This island is west of Mall island. Does not connect to any other island. There is one building on it, that looks important, so I cont it as a goverment building. you thing what you want to. CC Navy Island This island houses the CC Navy. It conects by a small bridge to Central City Island. Farmlands Island This island is to the right of Resort Island. Houses the Mayors Mansion, Farmland, and Crystal Cove racetrack. Conects to Central City Island by Main Bridge. Mystery Island No idea what it's name is. Has a few mansions. Conects to Farmalnd Island by a bridge. Embassy Island To the West of Island of Chaplin. conects by a small bridge. Houses all of the embassys, and a United Nations Building. Islands In detail Central City Island This subsection will talk about the first island. Goverment based downtown This part of the island is where all of the most important part of Crystal Cove. Category:Cities